


Listen and Obey

by Skyelily1825



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dark Magic, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Heylin Magic, Human abduction/kidnapping, I think I broke Raimundo, Implied Bestiality, Insults, Language, M/M, Mind Control, NSFW, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Painful Toy Insertion, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Verbal Abuse, Yaoi, bath scene, bound/tied up, dark smut, hurt!Raimundo, no happy ending, rape/noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: Chase decides to use mind control to break one of the dragons in training, to weaken them as a group while giving Omi a new reason to get stronger.Can the other monks find their friend before too much damage is done?





	1. Chapter 1

Chase watched the young monks training from the comfort of his lair. He focused his attention on Omi, at least at first. He still saw great potential in him, but he started to notice his favorite monk had been getting distracted for some time now. At first he thought nothing of it, but now he worried it would hinder the young monk.

He thought, at first, that the girl was the distraction. It would make sense, judging by the admiration and affection in Omi's eyes when he got distracted it was clear the distraction was someone he had feelings for. He had assumed the only female of their group to be the obvious candidate for Omi's affections, but it didn't take too long to realize the loving puppy dog looks we're not aimed at her. No, they we're instead aimed at the exotic Brazilian male, the dragon of wind.

Interesting choice, but all the same. Chase couldn't go letting Omi get soft all because he had a crush. It was about time he taught the young monks a lesson about the dangers of such affections. He smirked at the image of the wind dragon, already planning his lesson.

...

Several weeks later Raimundo woke with a groan. His head hurt, and he couldn't for the life of him remember why. He tried to move his hand to his aching head, only to go still at the realization that he can't. His hands are bound behind his back by strong rope. When he tries to move his feet he finds them bound as well.

His heart began to speed up at the realization, his eyes snapping open to try and take in his surroundings. It was dark, but he could make out the windowless stone walls around him, and the cold stone slab he was on was right in the middle of the room. There didn't seem to be any exits, and he still couldn't remember what happened. The room held no clues. All he could do was lay on the slab and wait.

He didn't want to think about what he was waiting for.

...

He doesn't know how long he laid there. He doesn't know how long he'd been awake, or when he fell back asleep. His head still hurts when he comes to, and his body had quickly started to grow sore from the hard surface he was stuck on. Everything seemed to be the same as it had been the first time he came to, everything except one major detail. He was no longer alone.

He realized this with a start as he finally noticed the golden eyes staring at him from the dark. He knew those eyes. He glared, pushing back his previous fear.

"Chase Young, I should have known this was part of your stink cave. What do you want with me?" He demands. Chase merely smirks, raising an amused eyebrow before slowly circling the younger warrior. Raimundo had to fight the nerves trying to make his hair stand on end, he felt like prey in a snake's den.

"Oh, I personally don't want to do anything with you."

"Yeah? Then why am I here?" Raimundo asks rudely. Despite the nerves and fear he refuses to let this man anything but confidence. Chase almost grins.

"Oh, I still have plenty of things planned, and despite that I'm not personally interested, I'm sure I'll enjoy this very much. You, however, will not be so lucky."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Raimundo yells, trying to struggle against the bonds. Chase chuckles.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." Chase walks back around the still struggling wind dragon, stopping behind him. Raimundo looks up at him, meeting his amused eyes with a hateful glare.

"What are you doing lizard breath?" Raimundo asks as he sees Chase raise his hands, visible glowing green magic practically pooling around his hands, and moving closer and closer to Raimundo. He tries to turn his head away, tries to squirm and roll off the bed, but to no avail. All he can do is clench his eyes shut tight as the magic starts to swirl around his face. As it touches him it seems to dissipate, as if absorbed into his skin. He goes slack almost immediately.

"Now, open you eyes." Chase commands. Raimundo's eyelids flutter open obediently, his eyes blank and emotionless. Chase chuckled, walking back around until he was in front of the young monk. He reached out, grabbing Raimundo by the front of his shirt and pulling him into a sitting position, his legs dangling over the edge of the slab. "If I remember correctly, I believe I've heard that you were an acrobat before, is that correct?"

Raimundo nods once. "And would it be safe to assume you are still as flexible as you would have been then?" Again, Raimundo nods. "Good, that opens up a lot of possibilities for us. Now, get off the slab and on your knees." He orders, backing up just a step.

Raimundo follows the order, seemingly mindlessly. Sitting there, on his knees in front of the Heylin prince with his face level to Chase's crotch. Chase reaches down, undoing his pants to free his member from them. He grips it in his hand, slowly pumping it in front of the younger male. "Open your mouth." Like before, Raimundo follows the order, his mouth opening on its own accord.

Chase runs his fingers through Rai's hair once before gripping it and leading him closer to his member. He guides it to Rai's lips, still pumping it with one hand.

"Now, lick the head." Chase orders, watching as a pink tongue slips out of Rai's mouth to slowly lick his member, going up right along the slit once before stopping. "I didn't tell you to stop. Keep licking." The tongue pokes out again, slowly licking up and down the slit.

Chase groans, chuckling darkly as he watches his pre get licked up. Without saying a work he pulls the younger's face closer and presses his tip into the awaiting mouth. The tongue stills momentarily during this, but quickly gets back to work. Chase watches his face, knowing what he must be feeling and thinking under that blank mask.

"How does it feel to be so easily taken advantage of?" He whispers, knowing every word is reaching him, even when he can't show it. "It's not something I'm familiar with myself, but I think you'll get used to it. After all. I have so many plans for you after all."

Grinning, he let's go of his member to grip both hands in Raimundo's hair. That's all the warning he gets before Chase thrust himself completely into Raimundo's mouth. Even in this state his eyes widen at the action before shutting tightly. Gagging sounds can be heard as he tries to breath around the mass in his throat. Chase hold him there for a moment, letting him struggle to breath just a little longer before pulling back so only his head remains.

Raimundo's nostrils flare, trying to take in as much air as possible. He's only given a moment to try to catch his breath before Chase plunges back in. He continues like that, again and again, listening as gagging changes to rabid breathing, then back again. He can't get enough of the sounds. All too soon he feels himself nearing completion.

He pulls himself back till only his head remainst in Rai's mouth, grabbing and pumping his manhood. "Tonight you will drink every drop of my seed that enters your mouth. That is an order." Chase says, grinning, just before he blows.

Raimundo's cheeks quickly puff out with the substance, his abused throat working hard to gulp it all down. Despite his best efforts some of the cum still dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin.

Chase holds still, catching his own breath as he comes down from the orgasm. "Don't forget to lick it all clean now." He orders after a few moments, instantly feeling that sweet tongue lick and swirl around his tip. He waits until every drop has been licked off before pulling out, finally allowing Raimundo to breath.

He spots the trail of cum going down Rai's chin and shakes his head. "Now I told you to drink every drop." He swipes the trail with his thumb, "what a messy eater you are." He holds his thumb to Rai's mouth. "Now, luck it up." He orders, watching as Rai obediently follows orders. "I'm feeling generous tonight, but next time you'll have to be punished."

He pulls his hand away, wiping his thumb off on Rai's shirt before lifting him back up onto the slab. "Now, I've got thinks to do. You sit tight and wait, I'll come back later."

...

"Raimundo!" Omi called loudly, rechecking every corner, room, or rooftops of the temple for the twelth time for his missing friend. He can hear his other friends searching as well, but with no more luck then he's had. After rechecking Raimundo's favorite places to lounge and laze off he meets back up with his friends, none of whom looking like they've had any success.

"Where could he be?" Kimiko asks, sounding as worried as Omi feels.

"I do not know, but my tiger instincts are telling me that something is very wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, gonna be honest, I don't have much of a plan for this. It was originally just going to be mind control smut, but now it wants to be darker and more angsty and all I can say for sure is that it's gonna get worse before it gets better. If it gets better. Rai is going to need lots of comfort


	2. Chapter 2

Chase smirked to himself, taking a sip of red wine as he magically spied on the remaining monks. They'd moved on from searching for their missing friend to searching for any traces of him in or around the temple. He chuckled. They wouldn't find anything.

Not even Omi would know where to look for the holder of his affections. Chase grinned as he watched his favorite monk check and recheck everything he could think of, his face growing more distressed with every failure.

 _"Raimundo, where have you disappeared to?"_ Omi sighed, looking down, drawing an amused chuckle from Chase.

"At this rate Omi, he's somewhere you'll never think to look." Chase dispelled the spying magic. He set aside his glass as he rose from his chair, "and, on that note, I think I'll be paying my guest another visit."

...

Raimundo laid on the stone slab where he'd been left, eyes glazed over from the mind control. He had no idea how long he'd been here, conscious but trapped within his own body. All he could do was stare at the stone ceiling. He'd tried, again and again, to regain control but to no avail.

He couldn't even move without being given a command. And what's worse? He could still taste him. He couldn't get the taste out of his mouth. He couldn't even begin to try.

 After what he could only guess was a couple hours he heard the bastard. The soft, barely there, steps of his boots on stone. He felt his heart speed up, though his body showed no signs of his panic. He doesn't want to know what more he has in store for him.

"I'm back," his tone is far too chipper. "I hope you didn't miss me too much. I'm sure it must be very boring staying down here for long, especially when you're all by lonesome. But, you needn't worry now, I'll keep you entertained for a while." He grinned, flashing his teeth as he began to strip his pants.

Raimundo watched as he began to stroke himself again, just like before. He wanted to hurl. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cut the bastard's dick off and cram it down his own damn throat.

Chase grinned, as if he knew how disgusted he made Raimundo feel and enjoyed it. Rai wished he could at least glare in return. As he could do was watch from the corner of his eyes and wait for whatever Chase had planned. It didn't take long before Chase was joining him on the slab. He released his member long enough to open Raimundo's shirt, exposing his chest.

"You have a very chest, not as nice as that little firecracker, or as large as your cowboy friend, but still nice. I think your coloring though is my favorite, the white of my seed will stand out all the more against your skin." His words we're almost whisper, taking on a husky tone as if he were seducing someone. Raimundo just wanted to shudder and cringe.

Chase continued undressing Raimundo pulling his pants and underwear down before straddling him. He grabs his own member with one hand while grabbing Raimundo's with his other. He begins jerking them both off, him at a slow, almost torturous pace, and Raimundo at a fast one, paying special attention to his head.

Raimundo can do nothing as he's pumped and jerked to full arousal. As soon as he and Chase are both fully hard he moves to holding them both in one hand. Rai wants to wrench himself away, anything to not feel Chase's dick against his. He wants to be free of the mind control and be left alone to relieve the problem Chase caused him. But those wishes fall on deaf ears as Chase starts to pump them both, the hand that was previously jerking Rai off going to pinch and twist one of Rai's nipples.

 Chase smiles down at him, speeding up inhumanly fast. Raimundo knows he'd be gasping and maybe even moaning at that speed. The friction feels good, the touch feels good, and he hates him. It shouldn't feel good, he doesn't want it to feel good. He tries to fight it, tries to force himself to hate it.

He hates Chase. He hates that this is against his will. He doesn't want it. But then why does it have to feel good?

Chase leans over him, pressing his lips right to Raimundo's ear as he whispers, "Cum." And just like that, Raimundo loses the fight with himself, his own seed erupting from his manhood and spraying all over his and Chase's chests. Chase pulls back, grinning as he continues to pump them both until reaching his own completion, his cum going Raimundo's across the younger's chest and face.

Raimundo lays there, panting numbly. He came, but it was thanks to this sick bastard. He felt good, but, it was wrong. What was wrong with him?

Chase chuckles, climbing off of Raimundo and off the stone slab. He redressed himself quickly, looking back at Raimundo to admire his handy work.

"I was right, it does stand out quite nicely against your skin." He say, before turning and exiting the cell, leaving Raimundo to linger and berate himself about this.

...

"You should hurry Omi, or there won't be much left to save." Chase chuckles darkly to himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack looks up, startled, from the bot he was working on as loud clanging and banging sounds each through the building. He looks up just as the door to his lab is knocked off its hinges and flies into the wall. "Hey! What's the big idea here?" He yells out seconds before getting knocked to the ground.

"Jack Spiced! Hand over Raimundo or prepare to have your rear handed to you!" He looks up to see a very angry Omi glaring down at him as though he stole the sun itself and was holding it hostage. He just snears back.

"Excuse you, what makes you think I've got him?" By now Clay and Kimiko are and either side of him, looking like they're ready to back Omi up if needed.

"You have to have him. We checked everywhere he likes to be multiple times and he is not there, therefore he has to be somewhere he doesn't like." Omi says.

"Besides, it wouldn't be the first time you've kidnapped one of us." Kimiko states states with a glare.

"That doesn't mean I took him! Seriously, you guys have more enemies then just me you know, have you tried any of them? Or did you just break into my lab, with no evidence I might add, first?"

Omi looks to be taking that in, despite clearly not wanting to. "But, he has to be here."

"And why is that?"

 There's a pause, a moment where Omi continues to glare at him before his face falls. With a sigh he climbs off of Jack, shoulders sagging as he stares at the floor. "Because the worst you'd do is hold him against his will. Others could and would do much worse." His voice is quiet, so quiet he'd normally go unheard in the lab. But he was heard perfectly clear. No one says anything at first, the quiet stretching until Kimiko walks over to him. She reaches out, placing a hand on his arm.

"Let's go." She says, "we'll look somewhere else." After another sigh Omi nods, letting her lead him out. Clay follows, picking up the door on his way and awkwardly trying to put it back on the frame before leaving.

...

Chase laughs, full on laughs, at the scene before ending the spying magic. "Oh, Omi, you'll have to do better than that. To think that Spiced would be able to abduct him after years of training? Sure, he's gotten better as well, but he hasn't really been able to keep up." He shakes his head, getting up. "Ah, well, the longer it takes you to find him the more time I have to play."

With that thought in mind he happily strolls down to pay his guest another visit. He make a stop on the way to grab a few recently acquired things though.

...

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he says as he enters, seeing Raimundo as still and pilant as usual. "I was watching something rather amusing."he chuckles at the memory before walking over to Raimundo. "Though, to make up for my absence I brought you some things." He sets a box down on the far end of the slab before helping Raimundo sit up.

He undies his bound wrist, pleased with the knowledge that as long as he's still under his spell there's nothing he can do, even with his hands free. "Take off your shirt and robe." He orders, watching tan fingers open the red robe and toss it aside. The undershirt is quick to follow. "Good, now the pants." Again, he watches as Raimundo undressed, until he's left bare on the slab.

"Now, look in the box." Raimundo moves towards the box, opening it and looking inside at the contents. Cock rings, dildos, vibrators, nipple clamps, whips, paddles, and more. Sex toys of all kinds sit inside the box.

 "Now, take out one of the cock rings and put it on." He watches as Raimundo picks out a small pink one, probably hoping it'll be the least powerful do to it's size. He smirks, watching as he puts it on. "Good, now, look for the lube at the bottom." He looks back in the box, hands going in to move things around until he finds it, pulling out a long, thin brown bottle of lube.

"Pour it onto your fingers and rub your entrance." Raimundo twist the bottle open, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers before moving them to his rear and slowly rubbing two fingers around the entrance. Chase smirks as Rai circles himself, after a few moments ordering him to start pressing his fingers inside. When only one finger presses into his tight looking hole he shakes his head.

"Oh? Is that all you can take?" He walks over, stopping behind Raimundo and bending down so his lips almost touch Rai's ear. "It looks like we've got a long way to go then if you're ever going to be able to handle," he pauses here to slowly grind his still clothed member against the crack of Raimundo's ass, "other things" he finishes, pulling away.

"Now, work yourself open enough to fit both fingers inside, then scissor yourself." Chase takes a seat on a rock, watching as Ramundo continues to finger himself as he instructed. He gives out further instructions every time Raimundo meets one of his instructions he gives another. Soon Raimundo has four fingers pumping into his rear, that's when Chase calls out "with your free hand turn on the vibrator. Make sure you turn it to maximum strength."

Chase can hear it as soon as it comes to life, loud and by the looks up it just as powerful as the larger ones. Even under Chase's control Raimundo is unable to keep up right once it's on, his legs immediately giving out under him and his knees hitting the stone ground hard enough to make his eyes water. Even like this though, the pain doesn't snap him out of it, and he continues to follow Chase's next command. "Rub your cock head."

Raimundo's hand moves to his member to rub his palm over the tip. Chase licks his lips as he watches this, freeing his own member to pleasure himself to the image. "Does that feel good Raimundo? You look like your could burst." He chuckles, hearing a groan from the younger. "I bet you want to cum, don't you?"

Raimundo doesn't respond, can't respond. He would love to tell Chase exactly what he thinks would feel good right now, but he can't. He hasn't been told to speak, and the bastard knows it. Chase just grins before standing up and walking over to the box and picking something out.

"Raimundo, remove your fingers from your entrance and lay on your stomach. Don't stop rubbing your member though." When Raimundo is laying down Chase gives him the following instructions to spread his legs more and raise his ass. Once he's in the right position Chase comes up behind him, sitting himself between Rai's legs.

Chase grins, lifting his hips and laying the underside of his member along Raimundo's crack. He starts thrusting his hips slowly, just enjoying the feeling as he draws this particular torture out, knowing what Raimundo must be thinking. After several long moments of this he pulls back, leaning over Raimundo to again press his lips to his ear, whispering "soon, but not yet," before pulling back.

Raimundo would have let out a breath, a relieved sigh, or something along those lines if he could. He would have wept in relief if possible. Anything to not have Chase in him, to put that Hell off long enough for someone to find him so he never has to go through that. Chase, without warning, takes what he'd picked from the box and shoves it into him.

Tears of pain once again fill his eyes as the toy is strapped around his waist and turned on to the maximum setting. He would have screamed, but even if he could the sound would have been caught in his throat. He barely notices when Chase grabs his hips and starts grinding against him.

After a while he feels his mind go blank. From the torture or the pain, or worse, the pleasure, he doesn't know. He doesn't know how long he blanks out for. One moment he's numb, then everything goes white with intense pleasure and soon after something warm splatters and drips onto his back.

He doesn't know what the cock ring came off. He doesn't remember when the other toy came out. He doesn't even notice when Chase leaves, or hear him as he laughs. He just knows, eventually, that he's alone again. His body hurts, but it doesn't feel like it even matters anymore.

Nothing feels real.

He feels tired at some point. Closing his eyes, he wonders if maybe tomorrow it'll feel real again. If he sleeps maybe he'll wake up better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this got intense. You all know what you signed up for.


	4. Chapter 4

Time passes slowly for Raimundo. With no windows in his prison he has no way to know how long he's been here, just that it feels like a long time. Longer then days, maybe weeks. He should have been counting the times Chase has given him food. He's pretty sure he gets two meals a day, if he'd kept track he could have known.

There's no point in thinking about that now though. It doesn't help him any, nothing helps here, all he can do is lay around and wait for Chase to be done with him. He may not know how long he's been here, but he knows it's been too long. Even if his friends are still looking, they won't find him.

Maybe they've already given up? Maybe they've already found someone else to take his place? Has he been gone long enough to be replaced? Probably. Yeah, they've probably replaced him.

He wasn't a very good warrior, that's pretty clear. He wouldn't be here if he was. They probably found someone better, someone that wouldn't end up here.

He wishes he had some control over his body, just enough to curl into a ball. He just wants to curl up and disappear. If he disappeared he wouldn't have to be here.

...

Raimundo hears the door opening and knows Chase is here. He doesn't think it's one of his meal times, he doesn't feel hungry. His body has gotten used to the food schedule, so he's pretty sure he's right.

"Get up." He sits up quickly at the command and climbs off the slab. He turns in Chase's direction and closes his eyes tightly at the light. Normally he closes the door as soon as he enters, Raimundo doesn't know how long it's been since he's seen real light. Apparently long enough for his eyes to hurt.

It takes his a few moments for his eyes to adjust enough for him to open them. He looks at Chase, spotting the smirk on his face. He knows it should make his blood boil, but he just can't bring himself to care. Chase waits, looking him over and admiring the sight.

"Are you ready yet? Or do your eyes need a bit longer to adjust?" He asks casually, but he obviously doesn't really care. Raimundo blinks blearily at him a few times, unable to answer. Chase turns, ordering him to follow without looking back. He does so, his legs aching after so long of not being used.

As his eyes fully adjust he tries to take in his surroundings as much as he can. Maybe it could help him? He didn't know, but it was worth it for a chance. There wasn't all that much to see though, just a long hallway, walls bare except for the lighting and a few closed doors leading who knows where. What little hope he had gained from leaving his personal prison faded fast at the realization.

He still watched his surroundings, but he doubted anything could help him. He let his mind zone out into the numb nothingness, his only comfort in this hell. He almost walked right into Chase when he turned and stopped in front of one of the many doors. He would have walked right into him if Chase hadn't commanded he stop. Chase glared at him for a moment before turning back to the door and opening it.

Raimundo looked inside to see tiled walls and linoleum floors. In the center of the room was a large bath that was similar to an underground pool. Scattered around the edges sat various bottles of what Raimundo assumed to be hygiene products, combs and brushes, and some towels. It all seemed very luxurious, it was clear this room was for Chase's enjoyment, leaving Raimundo to wonder why he was here.

"I thought you could use a real bath, instead of just a tongue bath from the cats." Raimundo could have, and would have, shuddered at the reminder. He did not appreciate the cat baths, not when they came at a price. Chase enters the room, ordering him to come in and close the door behind him.

Once the door is closed Chase waste no time in stripping out of his armour and other garments. He walks into the already filled tub and takes a seat along the edge, showing that apparently there is a ledge in the tub for that purpose. He sighs contentedly before opening one eye to lazily gaze at Raimundo. His lips twitch as he says "Raimundo, come join me in the water."

Raimundo walks over to the edge before stepping in. The warm water licks at his feet, then his ankles, and further up his body, until he's in to the middle of his chest. He continues walking, going straight over to where Chase is sitting and taking a seat next to him. Chase grins, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and tugging him closer. Raimundo can feel his bare thighs touch Chase's.

"How does it feel Raimundo? It's been a while since your last real bath. This must feel so much better, I think we should do this more often. If all goes well tonight maybe we will?"

Raimundo doesn't like the sounds of that. Sure, he's missed real baths, along with a lot of other things, but the way Chase is talking he knows this is going to cost him. He already doesn't like the price he pays for the cats to clean him, he doesn't want to find out what this is gonna cost.

Whatever the cost is, it seems like he'll be finding out after the bath as Chase turns and grabs one of the bottles by the tub. He squirts some out into his hands and instructs Raimundo to turn around before applying the substance to his hair. If it weren't for everything that's already happened he'd likely find this relaxing, at least a little bit. Instead though, he just feels a sickening knot in his stomach.

Chase continues washing his hair, massaging his scalp as he lathers it up. "Okay, now lay back." He hears the order spoken softly, almost kindly. It makes his heart hurt, he feels like his heart is glass and it's splintering into tiny shards. He knows he's braking as he lays back with his head in Chase's lap having his hair rinsed. He's pretty sure Chase knows it to.

As they move on to the conditioner Chase reaches for the brushes before rinsing. He starts at the ends, going slowly. He works out each knot and mat in his hair as delicately as he can. Raimundo almost wishes he wouldn't, almost wishes he'd rip the brush through his hair to hurt him. He isn't glass. He isn't fragile or a doll.

But he's still breaking. That knowledge kills him inside. He isn't glass, he isn't supposed to break. He isn't supposed to shatter.

Once his hair is washed Chase moves on, grabbing a scrubby and body wash. Raimundo can smell the lavender scent and knows without looking at the bottle what it'll say. He feels Chase's strong, calloused hands scrub his back before moving around to his front. He is lifted and shifted every which way as his body is thoroughly washed of all the dirt and grime that's gathered on his skin.

He is surprised when the water doesn't change color to reflect all the filth that's coming off of him, but chalks it up to a spell. Why else would Chase be willing to bathe with him when he's sure he looked like hell? Chase finishes washing him and rinses off the suds before picking him up bridal style. He almost wants to curls into his broad chest, almost. He blames it on being tired, and needing comfort.

 He doesn't pay much attention when a soft, fluffy towel is wrapped around him, or when another is used to dry his hair. He just feels tired and wants to sleep. He almost dozes off in Chase's arms, until the older man chuckles.

"Don't go falling asleep yet Raimundo, I'm not nearly done with you yet." And just like that, Raimundo is wide awake. He knew there'd be a price to pay. He tries to look around to see where Chase is taking him now. All he can tell is he's not on his way back to the room he's been in.

Even when he's trying to keep track of where they're going he still loses track of all the doors they pass and corners they turn. The place is like a maze that only Chase and his cats can navigate. Even so, Raimundo can quickly tell when they've reached their destination when they get to a set of double doors. Chase stops, pushing the doors open to reveal a lavish bedroom.

The room has plush rugs over stone floors and tapestries hung along the walls. Raimundo's eyes immediately widen at the large glass panel doors the lead outside to a balcony. Hope flares painfully in his chest at the sight. So close, but still so far. Chase walks right past the doors before depositing Raimundo onto a king bed lined with dark satin sheets.

The towels are stripped from his body and hair. A cool breeze sweeps over his body, causing goosebumps to quickly pop up all along his skin. Chase runs a hand up Raimundo's chest teasingly. "This is going to be very fun," Chase says, voice dropping into a huskier one as he climbs up onto Raimundo. "Well, for me. Now, spread your legs for me."

Chase kisses him roughly as he spreads his legs open. He immediately feels Chase's hardened member grinding incessantly against his own soft one. He feels the holder's hands run along his body, groping and pinching. He can feel his eyes water as one of his legs is lifted up over his head and pressed between his and Chase's chest. Chase grabs a small container from a nightstand by the bed and pours a good amount over his fingers.

He can feel his fingers poking and rubbing at his entrance as his neck is assaulted by Chase's mouth. Teeth dig into his flesh as fingers force their way into his still tight opening, stretching him as they push in and out of his body. His other hand finds it's way to Raimundo's member and begins stroking him in time, forcing him to arousal.

"You're such a naughty thing Raimundo." Chase whispers, two fingers pressing up and curling inside him. "You actually like this, don't you? You dirty little thing." Raimundo wishes he could shake his head and deny it. He doesn't want this, anything but this.

Then those vile fingers brush against something  inside him that makes his eyes roll back. Chase grins, rubbing that spot again. "See? You like that, you know you do. You're just a dirty little slut that needs to be filled up." Chase pulls his fingers out and grabs his own member, lining himself up.

Raimundo holds his breath as he feels it press into him all at once. It hurts more then the toy did, it feels bigger. He wasn't preped enough for it, he can't take it. Too much, too much too soon. Chase only chuckles, returning to kissing and biting his neck.

"Oops, it looks like you tore a little." He doesn't sound sorry. He also doesn't wait for Raimundo to adjust. The only thing he does is move slowly, though that seems to be so he can enjoy the tight fit for a bit longer.

"You're such a naughty little thing, you know. From the way you suck me off to how much you liked having my fingers up your ass. You're just a slut. At least you're good at something though. You're a screw up in everything else."

Tears stream down Raimundo's cheeks unbidden. Chase moves, thrusting harder into him as his words grow crueler. He pumps Raimundo's manhood in time with his thrust, harder and faster. "You're gonna cum for me, aren't you? You're gonna cum from my cock up your ass like the sick little slut you are."

Chase's thrust start to grow more erratic. His hand tightens around Raimundo's member as he leans over, speaking directly into his ear. "Cum for me my little slut." Raimundo gasps, cumming on command. Strings of white shooting out and spraying over his and Chase's chest.

His walls tighten around Chase's member. A few more thrust and he hears Chase grunt. He feels it inside him, warm liquid filling him up. Chase pulls out, looking over his handy work, and Raimundo can feel it slush out and down his crack.

Chase chuckles, smirking. "Well, I think tonight went very well." He waves his hand around Raimundo's head, green magic seeming to come out of him and dissipate into thin air. Raimundo blinks, more tears falling. Chase leans over, whispering, "no one else will ever want you now," before getting up and walking out, leaving Raimundo to lay there alone.

He looks to the glass doors. He can see the sky outside. He could leave and go back home. He tries to sit up only for pain to shoot up his rear and back. More tears spring to his eyes as he glances back to the doors.

Chase's words come crashing to the forefront of his mind. He was a screw up, he wasn't even capable of saving himself. How could he go back now? After everything, he's not the same. He'll never be the same.

He carefully turns onto his side, curling in on himself as he starts to sob. Who would ever want a screw up like him?

...

Chase comes back to his room to find Raimundo asleep in his bed. A grin spreads across his face as he climbs into bed next to him, pulling him close.

"Tonight went just as planned."


	5. Chapter 5

Raimundo stood in the corner of what seemed to be the center of Chase's fortress, or whatever he called his home. He didn't really care, he just stared at the ground as he waited to be called upon. Chase, along with his warrior cats, for the most part, ignored him. That had become normal, he got used to being ignored. It was better then being noticed.

 He still didn't know how long he'd been here, even after being given back control of his own body. Honestly, at this point he doubted he would ever know for sure, and he was starting to think he didn't really want to. It didn't really matter, and all it would do is confirm one of his fears. If he knew how long he's been gone he'd have an idea of how long ago his friends would have given up. Maybe how long ago he would have been replaced. He didn't want to know.

Some part of him hoped that maybe they wouldn't give up, even if they never found him. It was the only hope he had left, but he knew it would fade if he knew how long it's been. He didn't want that last bit of hope to die. It was all he had.

"Come here Pet," he looked up as he heard Chase call, seeing him gesture with his fingers for him to come. He obeys, walking obediently to where his master sits. He stops besides him, waiting for whatever commands will follow. Chase grins as he spreads his legs and commands "kneel between my legs."

Once Raimundo is situated Chase reaches down to free his member. "You looked a little bored standing over there, why don't you entertain yourself with this." Chase watches him as he reaches out and grasps him. He pumps him slowly at first, no longer caring about what he's doing. He listens as Chase moans and growls.

"Such a good little pet. Why don't you go a little faster?" he suggest. Raimundo knows it's not a suggestion and complies. He doesn't want to get punished. He can feel the feline eyes watching him from around the room and knows they'd just love for that to happen again.

Chase watches Raimundo, staring at his face. Now that he's had time to break him in a little he cat see why Omi favored this one. His skin, once sun kissed, is now barely any darker then his own, and his expressive eyes are dull. There's no mischief, no curiosity, only mirrors to a shattered soul. Chase chuckles a little, placing a hand in Raimundo's hair and gently pulling him closer. He prides himself on just how well he trained his new pet as he feels familiar lips part for him.

He takes control, using the hand in Raimundo's hair to set a rough pace. He groans at the lovely sounds his pet makes, gagging and choking on him like that, just the way he likes. It doesn't take long for him to find release, cramming his member down Rai's throat as his seed explodes from him. The gagging sounds grow at first, but otherwise Raimundo is still and takes it. He waits a few moments, just holding him there before finally pulling him off and onto his lap.

Raimundo gasps for breath, his eyes wet from tears. He lays flat against Chase's chest as an arm wraps around him. Lips meet his ear and whisper, almost lovingly to him. But the words are anything but loving. "Such a naughty little whore. You took that like you wanted it."

The tears in his eyes start to stream down his face as Chase pulls away, satisfied. Without saying anything he starts using his magic to spy on the remaining monks, knowing Raimundo will be able to heal. It's not like it'll matter after everything he's done to him.

...

Omi sits on the roof of the temple, staring sadly at the night sky. For a long while he just sits alone in silence, the crickets chirping in the distance being the only sounds around. When the sounds of soft footsteps against roof tiles join those Omi looks up, glancing behind him to see Kimiko.

"I noticed you weren't in bed." she says, her voice barely above a whisper as she joins him. He goes back to staring at the sky as she stares at him. There's a long pause that stretches, and it seems like neither of them is going to say anything further, until someone does. "How are you holding up?" when he doesn't answer, she looks away from him as she continues, "You've been really quiet lately, we're starting to worry about you. I know you miss him, we all do, but please, don't shut us out, okay? We already lost one friend, we don't," she shakes her head, "we can't lose you too."

Omi clenches his fist. "stop." she jumps, startled easily after not hearing him talk for so long. She looks at him, her eyes wide.

"What?" she ask, for a second wondering if she only imagined him talking to her again. He sits up and stares directly at her, his eyes burning with fire brighter then any she could wield.

"Stop. You all keep talking as though he's dead, but he's not. He's out there somewhere, waiting for us to find him and bring him home."

"Omi, it's been eight months, he-" she tries to tell him. They've looked everywhere they could, searched the temple everyday for months for clues, broken into lairs and interrogated almost all of there enemies. No one knew where Raimundo was, and the chances of finding him were next to nothing. Worse, if he was still alive he likely wasn't the same.

"He wouldn't give up on any of us, I refuse to give up on him." Omi says furiously before getting up.

"Omi!" she gets up to follow when he holds up a hand.

"Please, do not follow me. I need time to myself." and with that he leaves.

...

Chase chuckles, "Well, it looks like most of them have given up. We just have to wait for Omi to catch up with the rest of them." he smirks, at first not noticing the look on Raimundo's face as he stares at Omi's retreating form.

_'If Omi says he won't give up, then he won't. Maybe, maybe he really could?'_

Chase pulls his hair. "Don't go getting any ideas pet. He won't find you, and even if he did do you really think he'd want you after everything you've done here?" he watches as the spark of hope that had started to shine in Raimundo's eyes slowly dwindles back to nothing, living a short life and dying a fast death. He pets Raimundo's hair, praising him before turning back to glare at Omi's image. He'd thought he'd broken Raimundo, but clearly he has much more work left to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that wasn't exactly the ending I had planned, maybe I'll write more for this eventually?


End file.
